


Fourth Of July

by fickhuck



Category: Bandom, Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: It was a while ago, M/M, PETEKEY BAM SUCK IT, Past Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, also I wrote this when I was drunk and really sad lmao, also me being cute, i genuinely love this, i love this so much what the fuck, pete gives Mikey a second chance, this is months old yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickhuck/pseuds/fickhuck
Summary: lol petekey





	Fourth Of July

**Author's Note:**

> lol petekey

 

"Mikey?" Gerard's voice echoed from the kitchen, and Mikey's head snapped up.

"Yeah?" He called, getting off the couch and padding into the kitchen in his socked feet. "What is it?"

"Uhh... You need to listen to this..." Gerard was sitting at the table, wearing two hoodies and a beanie and eating cereal out of a mixing bowl. Mikey plodded over to him and looked at the screen of the computer that Gerard was pointing at. An album cover was displayed on the screen, and print across the top read "American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy," and Mikey's stomach twisted sickly. He remembered everything with Pete, stolen kisses and hand holding in movie theatres. He knew the way Pete's pillows smelled, the way Pete always liked to cuddle after sex. Mikey knew Pete's house inside out, he knew Patrick well too, he knew Pete's favourite colour and his favourite episode of the office, he knew how Pete liked his toast, he knew everything. He loved Pete, but they weren't built to last. Two depressed people held together with chewing gum, pills and alcohol can't work in tandem; Mikey needed someone to balance out his brokenness. 

Mikey looked at the song title and grunted, grabbing his phone, and his head phones and walking up to his room. He plugged his headphones in, opened Spotify and found the song Gerard wanted him to listen to. He lay down on his bed, listening. It had a new sound to it, and soon Patrick's voice was sounding in his ears. He just listened to it, letting the sound flow over him, simply enjoying the music. 

However, the peaceful state he was in was interrupted when the bridge rolled around.

_"I wished I'd known how much you loved me."_

Mikey sat up, the quiet dip in the music making him pay attention.

_"I wished I cared enough to know."_

He gasped a little, out loud, his breath rushing away, leaving his head wonky.

_"I’m sorry every song’s about you."_

Mikey's eyes flooded with tears that threatened to spill over; he was now gasping for air.

_"The torture of small talk with someone you used to love."_

And now, now Mikey was sobbing. He broke down, head in his arms, full on sobbing. He just let the noise escape him messily, his face covered in snot and tears, not caring how loud he was being. After about ten minutes he heard Gerard come in, felt him sit on the bed next to him and put an arm around Mikey's shaking shoulders.

"Shh, Mikey, it's okay. Shh, it's alright." Gerard stroked his arm, trying to comfort the poor sobbing lump that was Mikey.

"N-no, it's - it's not alright, I left him, Gee, I threw him away and he loved me. I loved him and he- he loved me and I wrecked what w-we had... and now the whole world k-knows and I can't fix it, and he's gonna b-be sa-sad and he won't accept-cept help and it's all my fault, I'm such - such a burden, I should be dead-"

"No, Mikey, listen. I know you fucked up with this, but you weren't in a good place then, you weren't making good decisions. It's not your fault, you didn't do it. The whole world doesn't know because only a few people actually know the truth behind Warped Tour. You're not a burden, I love you so fucking much. So does Ray. So does Frank. So do so many other people, Mikey. And as for the Pete issue, why don't you call him? Just talk to him, please. See if you can get through to him. Please? For me?" Gerard looked intently at his brother. Mikey uncurled a little from his ball, and hugged Gerard tight. He wiped the tears and snot off his face and whispered "I'm gonna call him. Now."

Gerard smiled, and left Mikey alone to call Pete. Mikey was worried that Pete changed his number, or that he wouldn't want to talk to Mikey. After seven long rings, he was about to hang up when a painfully familiar voice answered, saying "Hello?"

Mikey gasped. The familiarity of Pete's voice cut through him, twisting his guts. He needed Pete, needed his stupid smile, and his stupid glasses, and his stupid hair, and his stupid being. He  _needed_  Pete. Now.

"Pete," he whispered when he got his breath back. "It's Mikey."

"I guessed." Pete seemed upset, and honestly Mikey couldn't blame him.

"I love you. I need you. Please, Pete. Please," Mikey breathed into his phone.

"I guessed." Pete chuckled a little, the bastard. "I'll be honest; I need you too"

"Can we start over? Please, Pete, I just need your warmth, and your smile, and your stupid jokes, and your memes, and I just need you. Please. I still love you"

"..."

"Pete, I'm begging you. I need you."

"When do you want to come over? I can book a flight to Chicago for later today."

"I'll start packing my bags." Mikey smiled into the phone, said his goodbyes and threw it down onto the bed. Gerard looked at him from the doorway, a little smile on his face. 

"I'll give you a ride to the airport." Gerard's smile broke wide as he talked.

"Thanks." Mikey whispered. "This is it Gerard. A new beginning."

 

~Fin~

 

 

 


End file.
